Technical Field
The invention relates to a conduit slider for chemical and petrochemical systems, comprising a slider housing which has a lockable conduit pipe and at least one slider plate which can be moved into an open position and a closed position and vice versa, wherein a sealing seat is associated with the conduit pipe, which sealing seat extends along the circumference of the conduit pipe and seals against the slider plate at least in the closed position during operation.
Description of Related Art
A conduit slider is known from the prior art. One example which is known from publication is represented by EP 1 561 980 B1. In this case, a conduit slider is disclosed for a coking drum with a slider housing, which comprises a lockable conduit pipe for connection with the coking drum and two slider plates. The slider plates can be moved to an open position and a closed position and vice versa. The conduit pipe is associated with an elastic element and a sealing seat, which form a portable seat unit which extends along the circumference of the conduit pipe, which can be connected to the slider housing and which seals against the slider plate at least in the closed position during operation.
It is a disadvantage in this known conduit slider that the sealing seat consists of several mutually connected or bolted individual components such as the elastic element, ring insert, guide ring and sealing ring for example. On the other hand, the dismounting and mounting of a slider plate in the slider housing is very time-consuming and expensive because every single component of the sealing seat needs to be dismounted and subsequently mounted again.